You Don't Know Me
by Rasiel Hasu
Summary: Paris moves to Beacon Hills after her mom is offered a job over in Europe. She some has caught the attention of Pete Hale. Peter knew that Paris was going to be a big part of his senior year. The big part that might just change his life and hers. Paris was somebody who was looking to just finish School not falling in love with the one who everybody warns their daughters away from.


~01~

Paris exited her aunt's car and walked up the side walk of the school she was to attend now. She went straight to the office and asked for her schedule and locker number and combo. Once she was done she headed down the halls looking for her locker number. She headed down one corridor and found it was near the choir room. 'Good' she thought it was close to her choir class which was the last class of the day. She put her things in her locker after unlocking it. She placed her extra notebooks in and folders.

One thing she didn't like was the fact that she had been transferred in the middle of the year. Her mother had been transferred to a job in Europe so she sent her to live with her aunt in Beacon Hills for the remainder of her senior year. She closed her locker and went in search of her first class which was on the second floor. She found the English room and entered the class was already in session. So when she walked in the whole class looked up at her and she suddenly felt nervous.

Peter looked up when the teacher called for their attention. He looked to see a girl standing next to Mr. Pillar. She had dark strands of chocolate hair that was left down in long curls. She had soft heart shaped face she had a shy smile on her face. She had deep brown eyes. She was honestly beautiful and he had to know her.

"Class this is Paris Haddon and she is new to Beacon Hills and is going to be here the remainder of the year. I expect you all to welcome her warmly" Mr. Pillar said. Peter looked around and found that the only seat that was open was next to him. "You can sit next to Mr. Hale" the teacher said.

Paris nodded and adjusted her book bag strap on her shoulder and walked over to the empty seat. She smiled shyly at him and looked up to the teacher. She pulled out a notebook and folder while the teacher gave her the book and study packet that they were currently reading.

She took the book and examined it. "I would like you help her Peter if she needs it" Mr. Pillar said to him. Peter nodded and looked at the girl who was now seated next to him. She moved her hair the scent of Pomegranates hit his nose. It wasn't too strong but he liked it.

Paris felt the eyes of the boy next to her staring into her. She looked over from the corner of her eyes and looked him over. He had messy dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was handsome. She shifted her eyes when she noticed him look at her. She stared at the book in her hand. _To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee she had read this book last year but it was one her favorites. She didn't mind reading it again.

She listened as the teacher talked about the Author of the book and all the characters. She took the notes and wrote down the key parts she was supposed to pay attention to considering that they were going to be writing an essay at the end of the book of what they took away from it. She had done something similar last year. It was a good thing she was an excellent writer.

All through class she felt the boy next to her had his eyes on her. Normally she would have told him to buzz off but she didn't know why she didn't do so now. She just smiled lightly and kept her attention on the Chalk board.

When class ended she picked up her things and hurried out the door. She wasn't much for being late to her classes. She looked down at her schedule and noticed that she had Trigonometry next. That was a class she wasn't very good at but passed it because she had too. She walked into the class room and received what the class was doing. She got the text book and found a seat in the middle of the class room. This class always dragged on for her. She couldn't wait for her free period in the library. She always liked study halls and was a huge book buff. She loved reading.

Paris looked over to her left when she saw that she shared this class with the blue eyed boy that she had sat next to in English class. He shot her a grin and she looked away and back at the board that was covered in problems.

Trig ended and she was on her way to the library. She walked in and found the farthest corner from the door and pulled out the book for English. 'Might as well get a good start' she thought to herself. She opened the book and started to read. Forty five minutes of silence is something she cherished.

Paris had almost went with her mom to London but her mom didn't want to put her in a whole new school system since she was so close to graduating here. Paris didn't fight her mom she loved her Aunt but she was close to her mother. She was all she had since her father had abandoned them when Paris was eleven. Her father wasn't a good man but she still loved him.

Kenneth Haddon was in prison for being the getaway driver for at least three or four bank robberies. She blamed him for their money problems and the hard times while her mother was going back to school. Her mom had gotten an opportunity for more jobs in London. Her mom had gone to school so she could provide her daughter.

Paris was about four chapters in when she heard the bell ring. She looked down at her schedule and noticed that she had Chemistry and then lunch. She stood up and walked out of the library after putting her book in her book bag. She walked to her locker and put her math book in it before closing it and heading to her next class.

Chemistry came and went like the other classes she had in the morning. Paris shoved her book bag in her locker and headed for the cafeteria. She grabbed food and found an open table to sit at. She set her tray down and started to eat. She didn't notice that somebody had set their tray down across from her. Well not until he tried to get her attention.

"Hey you're Paris right" the voice asked she looked up from her tray and saw that it was the boy from her first two periods.

"Yeah" She said nervously. She looked down shyly and nibbled on the fry in her hand.

"Peter Hale" He said to her. She didn't know why he was talking to her or why he was sitting here when had to have lots of friends that he could be talking to.

"Well Peter it's nice to meet you" She said to him. Keeping her words to a limit she didn't know him and she really wasn't looking for friends.

"So when did you move here" He asked trying to start a conversation with her. She looked at him and saw that his blue eyes were staring at her.

"Two days ago" She said to him. She looked back down at her food and hoped that he got the hint that she didn't want to talk but when he didn't move. She looked back at him to see that he was staring at her yet.

Peter didn't know why he sat here out of all the open tables but she had seemed lonely. She had her head down one of her hands were supporting her head while the other picked at her food once and a while she would place a piece into her mouth and then going back to picking at the food. He didn't know why he was so intrigued with the new girl but she did.

He could be interested in any other girl here but he saw her. He wanted to know her. Paris Haddon intrigued him.

"How do you like Beacon Hills so far" he asked her. She looked up at him her brown eyes looking into his blue eyes.

"I have been here before my mom and her sister are from here. I however was born in Oakland California and was raised their till bout two days ago" she said to him.

"Oh I see, so your mom decided to come home than" He asked her. She didn't know why he was asking her all these personal questions but it was time she stopped him.

"No I live with my aunt. My mom is in London right now. I don't want to seem rude but I really would like to be in silence right now" She said to him. Peter looked at her and saw that she meant her words. She wanted to be left alone. He would oblige for now but he wasn't going to give up.

Paris had gone through the rest of the day without Peter Hale talking to her. She had gone through Choir class and got placed in the middle of both Sopranos and Altos. She was in the same place as she was back in Oakland.

She missed Oakland but she knew for now that Beacon Hills is her current home. She cared for her aunt she really did but he mom is her best friend. They have gone through everything together. They both lost her father to those crimes he had committed. What hurt her however was his reasoning behind it all he wanted was to give his wife and daughter a better life?

Paris grabbed her books that she needed for homework and closed her locker. She walked outside and found that her aunt was waiting for her in her car. She smiled and walked to the car. She got in and buckled up.

"How was your first day" Her aunt asked her. Paris looked at her aunt. She had had a rough day she could see that. Her hair was messy and scrubs were a mess.

"Good actually the classes were in about the same place as my old school" She said to her.

"That's good to hear" her aunt said to her. She smiled and looked out the window. She saw that the boy who was trying to befriend her was looking at her through her aunt's car. When he spotted that she was looking at him. He turned and went back into the school with his friends.

Her Aunt pulled the car away from the curb and away from the school. Paris really didn't know why Peter Hale wanted to be her friend. She although had a feeling there was more to it. She wouldn't let him get what he wanted however hard he tried.


End file.
